Star Empire History
Star Empire Beginnings The Star Empire was founded over 3000 years ago in the year 2105 (Star Empire Calendar) when the Humans and Elves agreed to a union of the Elvish Prince to the Human Princess, this lead to the creation of the Parakkan Star Kingdom, with the Capital World being the Elvish world of Vroengard and their capital Gar Jenna being the seat of power. The aim of this union was to enable both races to withstand constant attacks from the Caitian's who had been conducting a number of border skirmishes and incursions for the last 20 years. This Union also created a number of benefits and opportunities, firstly it granted this new nation a bigger military and removed a possible threat of each race to the other. It also enabled unique technological advances and opportunities. The Humans (Parakkans) were adapt at planet side technology in particular military. Whereas their Elven counterparts had better space technology. As a result in the year 2110 the Parakkan Star Kingdom launched a counter attack to a Caitian incursion into the Star Kingdoms territory. The following war lasted for five years before a peace treaty was signed which saw the Caitian's absorbed into the Star Kingdom. This was due in part because the Caitian's were on the losing end of the war but also because they realised that there were benefits from uniting with their opponents. That being better infrastructure and a cue for the Caitian plague that had been ravishing their nation since late 2114. Expansion and Change In 2540 The Star Kingdom decided to expand its borders and as such this lead to a number of new acquisitions in territory and the minor races, However, by 3012 The Star Kingdom entered a civil war as the many of the minor species objected to the way the Empire was governed in that it was always controlled by a royal family and the Senate was made up of only Humans, Elves and Caitians. The Civil war last only a few months and saw over three billion lives lost. Though despite the losses and this being one of the worst moments in the Star Kingdoms history, it also lead to sweeping reforms. In the form of granting every member species a right to have a representative in The House of Representatives. '''The House of Representatives (HoR) was deigned to grant each species a fair say on how laws agreed by the Senate would effect their respective people, it also provided the opportunity for them to have a direct contact with the King/Queen as they would have to oversee each meeting which took place once a month. Furthermore, the Senate was altered so that it now contained only the System Governors, which was to be made up of elected individuals from each planetary system. In addition laws were brought into effect to ensure that each species within the Empire would be granted equal treatment and that none would ever be described as second class citizens. However, whist this was brought in by an executive order by the King. it lead to some issues with the Human Lords who had been using some of the Minor Races as slaves. As a result in 3030 The Human Lords plotted an assassination attempt on the King and Queen of the Empire during a Royal Feast, which ultimately succeeded. As a result the Kingdom became a Federation for 600 years, though the Human Lords who were responsible were put to death for their crimes. In 3630 approximately President Paolini, was partitioned by an Elf Lord called Hethurin presented the President with evidence, that a provision had been written into law in 2106 that dealt with the possibility of the Star Kingdom losing both its monaches. As result the changes that were brought in 600 years ago were illegal and had to be undone. However, the President, Senate, HoR and the Elvish Lord agreed that simply turning the clock back wasn't an option without allowing the people to have a say. The Resulting Referendum was dubbed "Time Turner" and was held three years later, with the result being to return to the Star Kingdom. The reason it is thought for the victory of the Star Kingdom option is widely debated but most agree, that at the time the Parakkan Federation had become to stagnate and it was thought that only by returning to its routes could they reclaim their glory days. As such in 3635 after an orderly transition the new King was coronated. Historians have noted that between the transition from Kingdom to Federation and back again very little was altered in terms of how the nation was run, in that The Senate and House of Representatives were left unaltered during all positions of transition. Joining of the T'au and Twi'lek Races In 4032 saw the next big expansion of the Star Kingdom, this lead to more Minor Races being incorporated into the Kingdom. However, in 4033 a race called the Twi'lek Alliance was discovered. The Twi'lek Alliance were small scale alliance that was quite new to the galaxy only being around 800 years old, though in that time they had managed to branch out and gain control of over two sector blocks. However, that had placed them into conflict with a race called the T'au. The T'au sought to bring the galaxy under their control in order to serve their concept of the greater good. The T'au were smaller than the Twi'lek Alliance, as they only controlled three planetary Systems, but their technology was more advanced. In 4048 a Parakkan Battle Cruiser on routine deployment to the Parakkan Border was caught in the crossfire of a battle between the T'au and the Twi'lek Alliance, and was destroyed. This action resulted in the Kingdom later that year declaring war on both species. This was considered the first major war since 2110, as both the opponents to the Kingdom were of reasonable size or technologically advanced to pose a threat. The war lasted for over 50 years, despite the Star Kingdom having more resources than their opponents they had not anticipated both joining forces to battle a bigger threat, as such it became common sight to see either T'au on Twi'lek ships or visa versa. The war only ended with the destruction of '''Ticosie a planet that was hotly contested by the Star Kingdom and the T'au-Twi'lek Alliance. Ticosie was destroyed by combination of deep core mining and an experimental Transphasic torpedo. The result was a Planet Core explosion that destroyed the planet and all forces within 238,855 miles away. As a result of the tragic loss of life on all sides a peace conference was called and agreed upon that saw the Twi'leks joining the Star Kingdom and the T'au becoming allies. Although in the year 4103 the T'au decided to join the Star Kingdom as was described by Aun'O Quva, T'au Ethereal (T'au leader) "For the greater good of our race we need to be part of something that will bring order to all". After the T'au became part of the Star Kingdom, their first act within the HoR was to recommend that the Star Kingdom undergo a slight reorganisation and became the Parakkan Star Empire. This was agreed by the HoR and eventually the Senate, with the result that in 4108 the Star Kingdom was reorganised into the Star Empire. Parakkan-Lunar War In 4762 The Parakkan Star Empire launched an invasion of The Lunar Republic who they had gained contact with and shared a border with 187 years earlier. The war was fought on the bases of expansion for the Star Empire, but it quickly became apparent that the Star Empire was no match for The Lunar Republic, who had nearly three times their numbers and superior technology. As a result two years later the Star Empire requested peace talks and within a week of negotiating a treaty was signed. The stipulation being that the Star Empire had to hand over Cusorus Sector to the Republic for compensation for their losses. Furthermore, a demilitarized zone was to be established along the Republic-Star Empire border. Present Day... Category:The Parakkan Star Empire